starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Development
Introduction Hello! Welcome to the Starship Troopers Roleplaying Community Wiki Character Development Page, we're glad that you've taken the interest in coming this far in improving and thought of development to your character. Let's get started, shall we? First off, our canonical emphesis is based completely off of the Starship Troopers canon where violent arachnid like insects have evolved into monstrous sizes and the fate of man-kind is left in the hands of the Federation's best military branches; the Mobile Infantry and Fleet. Your character may be developed solely on you alone, but it is our best interest that we help you. Your character is a young trooper/cadet fresh from boot camp and being deployed to 112th Battalion, 31st Morita Regiment, 4th MI Division. Developing Backgrounds '-Places of Birth': Earth is the Capital Planet of the human race, however you may choose to have been born within an outter or inner colony. (No single country or governmental body except for the Terran Federation exists on Earth) We would like to encourage Roleplayers to select a Location of Birth other than Earth. '-Places of Schooling:' Although there isn't a U.S. anymore, it's fairly evident in the SST Canon that there is still an existing "Harvard" in Massachusettes. Meaning there would still be America's former states, however only incorporated into Federal States; this goes the same for Russia as there is no USSR. Any schooling could be fiction or non-fiction, University or 2-year University, Community College, etc. '-Places of Residence:' Anywhere on Earth or the Inner(and Outer) colonies for that matter. Wheather it be Texas, L.A. , New York, Chicago, Rio De Jianaro, Cape Town, Melborne, Seoul, Moscow, Tokyo, Berlin, and even Geneva. However over the expansion of time, about 200 years from now, Earth has been vastly populated and overrun with man-made metropolitan areas, leaving little space for rural areas. '-Social Class:' This is very important in the Federation, because it relates to two distinct social status'. Citizenship & Civilian; a Citizen is one who makes the survival of the human race his or her personal responsibility, defending the Federation (and it's people) with his or her life. This includes military service, labor work, testing as a human guinea pig, or testing survival equipment; all for a minimum of two years. As a Civilians are neither discriminated against or diferent, except with a few benefits and the right to vote for specific government offices. *Note: Surviving on the streets as a child after your parents kicked you out is extremely cliche background '' Military Backgrounds (Mobile Infantry) -'''Places of attending Boot-camp:' The Mobile Infantry has over 100 training facilities primarily based for 'Recruit Training' in the Inner Colonies, including Earth. Earth itself has 4 Training Bases for each major continent. North America: (South American Enlistees can choose any of the below) Northern District- Mobile Infantry Recruit Training Base Ontario, Canada Eastern District- Mobile Infantry Recruit Training Base Jacksonville, Florida Southern District- Mobile Infantry Recruit Training Base Mexico City Western Disctrict- Mobile Infantry Recruit Training Base San Diego, California -'Military Entry Status:' You may select or incorporate your character into various ways of enlisting in Federal Service in the Infantry. Going active duty, reserve, or draft. Enlist > Go to Boot Camp > Go Active Duty and Serve with the MI in the Fleets Enlist > Go to Boot Camp > Go Reserve Status (Get called up IC to leave your civilian-life and fight for the Federation) Conscription > Go to Boot Camp > Go Active Duty and Serve with the MI in the Fleets Conscription> Go to Boot Camp > Go Reserve Status (Get called up IC to leave your civilian-life and fight for the Federation)